Billiards sports, including pocket-based games such as pool and snooker, as well as related games such as carom billiards, require specialized equipment for play. This typically includes at least a cue stick, a set of balls, and a table. The balls in any billiards sport typically include one or more cue balls, which a player directly strikes with the tip of the cue stick, as well as a set of object balls, which a player typically targets with the cue ball but does not strike directly with the cue stick. The table defines a playing surface for the billiards sport and is typically lined with cloth or a similar material in order to impart desired frictional and dynamic characteristics to the balls during play. Cushioned sidewalls of the billiards table enclose the surface and define the playing area of the particular billiards sport involved. Within this basic framework, design variations on the specialized equipment are possible among the different sports, as well as further adaptations within a particular sport.
For example, a billiards table that is designed for pool defines a rectangular playing surface with cushioned sidewalls formed at its perimeter, and a set of holes (known as “pockets”) at fixed points on the perimeter of the playing surface. There are six pockets in a standard pool table, four “corner pockets,” one at each of the four corners of the rectangle, and two “side pockets,” one at the center of each of the longer sides of the rectangle. Standard pool tables range in size from 3.5 feet by 7 feet to 4.5 feet by 9 feet. Different game types within the sport of pool may involve different numbers of object balls depending on the particular game-type involved (e.g., 8-ball, 9-ball, straight pool, etc.). Cue sticks designed for pool are elongated tapered sticks defining a straight axis along their length, and typically average 58 inches in length. High quality cue sticks for pool are often provided in a detachable two-piece configuration divided near the middle, with a butt section and a shaft section connectable at a joint, although in some instances these two main sections may be integrally formed in a single continuous piece without a detachable joint.
A billiards table designed for snooker has the same general six pocket layout as a pool table, with a rectangular playing surface having cushioned sidewalls; however, full size snooker tables are typically larger, at a standard size of 6 feet by 12 feet, than tables designed for pool, and have smaller pockets with curved lead-ins. Cue sticks designed for snooker are often slightly shorter than cue sticks designed for pool, at a typical length of approximately 55 inches, but with one or more detachable butt extensions that can extend the total length of the snooker cue stick to several inches longer than traditional pool cue sticks. As in pool, cue sticks designed for snooker are generally tapered and elongated sticks with a straight axis, and may have primarily two-piece configurations with a butt section and a shaft section (in addition to any butt extensions). However, in billiards cue sticks designed for snooker, the joint between the two primary sections is often closer to the butt end of the cue stick, at approximately three-quarters down the length of the stick. The different sections of the cue stick may have a generally cylindrical and tapered design, as with pool; however, the generally conical and tapered butt section of the cue stick often also has a flattened side adapted for certain shots unique to snooker that are not typically allowed in pool, and the flattened side may also facilitate a consistent grip on the cue stick by the player.
Like pool and snooker, the sport of carom billiards generally utilizes a rectangular table covered in cloth or similar material, with cushioned sidewalls at a perimeter of the playing surface, but the table does not have any pockets and is typically 5 feet by 10 feet in size. Cue sticks for carom billiards have the same general design as cue sticks for pool and snooker, but are typically shorter and lighter than cue sticks designed for pool, on average. While generally configured as an elongated stick with a tapered geometry, they may also have different butt and tip sizes.
Regardless of the particular billiards sport involved, cue sticks are generally elongated tapered sticks with a wider portion proximate a butt end and a narrower portion proximate a tip end, defining a straight axis along the length of the stick. Cue sticks designed for billiards may include different sections which are well defined in the cue stick art, including a tip and ferrule in a shaft section of the cue stick, as well as a forearm, handle, and butt sleeve in the butt section, with a joint connecting the butt to the shaft. In typical use, the player holds the cue stick with two hands near to opposing ends of the stick. A rearward “grip hand” is used to generate axial force on the cue stick and grips the stick on the handle of the butt section, while a frontward “bridge hand” located near the narrower tip end on the shaft guides the stick and holds the line of aim for the player. Individual cue stick designs may vary somewhat in dimensions depending on factors such as the size of the player, personal preferences, and the particular billiard sport involved, but all have a design (length, shape, physical characteristics, and the like) adapted to permit a player to strike a cue ball with the tip of the cue stick in this two-handed manner.
High level players can exert very fine control over the path of the cue ball during a shot by precisely controlling the parameters with which the cue ball is struck with the cue stick, including parameters such as the aiming line of the cue stick, axial force generated during a stroke, elevation of the butt end, and strike point on the cue ball at which the tip of the cue stick make contact (e.g., to generate spin on the cue ball, known as “english”). However, precise control is highly dependent upon the physical characteristics of the cue stick. For example, striking a cue ball away from its center (e.g., to impart english) may cause the cue ball to deflect away from the direction of the line aim, rendering it difficult for the player to precisely control the shot, and the amount and consistency of deflection may vary more or less depending on the construction of the cue stick.
It is within this context that the present disclosure arises.